1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to tubeless bicycle tires, and more particularly to a compound for sealing tubeless tires, and a system and method for retrofitting and converting bicycle tires having tubes to tubeless tires.
2. Description of Prior Art
Tubeless tires for bicycles and other wheeled vehicles are known in the art. Generally, tubeless tires are manufactured from thicker gauge rubber and often contain additional material on the inside of the tire to insure an airtight seam with the tire rim. Tubeless tires also require special rims which are designed to provide an airtight seal with the tire.
The specially manufactured tubeless tires and rims are typically more expensive than non-tubeless tires and rims. Tubeless tires and rims are also heavier than the non-tubeless tires and rims, due in part to the extra materials and design components necessary to an provide airtight seal between the tube and rim.
It is a principal object and advantage of the present invention to provide a system for retrofitting non-tubeless tires to run tubeless.
It is an additional object and advantage of the present invention to provide a tubeless tire system which is lighter than conventional systems.
It is a further object and advantage of the present invention to provide a tubeless tire system which is cheaper than conventional systems.
It is another object and advantage of the present invention to provide a compound for sealing punctures as they are formed in a tire.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will in part be obvious, and in part appear hereinafter.
In accordance with the foregoing objects and advantages, the present invention provides a compound and system for retrofitting and converting traditional bicycle tires having tubes to be tubeless. The system comprises a layer of rim tape or a rim strip with integral valve stem disposed on the inner channel of the rim and a latex sealing compound injected into the tire cavity. The sealing compound is a mixture of liquid latex containing ammonia with water. Sealing compound may additionally contain propylene glycol and/or an aggregate material. Standard tube tires are retrofitted by installing the rim tape or rim strip with integral valve stem around the inner channel of the rim, mounting the first bead of the tire, injecting the liquid sealing compound into the tire cavity, mounting the second bead of the tire, and installing the tire on a bicycle.